Animal I Have Become
by Linzerj
Summary: After listening to some songs with Beast Boy on his iPod, Raven realizes she has a few things in common with the green changeling - music, songs, and reasons behind liking them. Main song is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. One-shot songfic.


_**Animal I Have Become**_

_Disclaimer__: The song __**Animal I Have Become**__ belongs to the band Three Days Grace. __**Teen Titans**__ belongs to Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. I do not own any characters or lyrics mentioned in this fic. The iPod and all related products mentioned belong to Apple. Any other songs, devices, websites, movies, or books mentioned, I most definitely do NOT own. Please enjoy!_

Raven sat in the common room, reading a book. She was currently the only one in the room. Cyborg was fixing his car – again – and Starfire and Robin were _supposedly_ training in the gym – or they were smooching. One could never really tell unless they just so happened to catch them.

As Raven turned to the last page in her book, Beast Boy came in holding a green iPod. He saw the docking station sitting on the table and walked over to it, but instead of going ahead and turning it on, he turned to Raven and asked, "Um, is it OK if I play some of my music?"

"Go ahead," Raven replied. "I'm almost done, anyway." As she went back to her book, she heard Beast Boy's songs come on, but she was caught off-guard by the song. It was Numb by Linkin Park.

"You like this kind of music?" she asked, putting down the now-finished book as Beast Boy sat next to her. He blushed a little, and murmured, "Yeah…"

Raven realized he must be feeling awkward or something, and so she said, "Sorry… it's just… this is more of the kind of music I listen too."

"Um… well… I-I like it too," Beast Boy stammered. "I just like their music and all. I have other songs on here…"

As he said that, Numb ended and A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars began. Raven scratched her neck, feeling awkward, and said, "What other songs do you have on your iPod? Just curious," she added, in case he didn't want her to really know.

"I have more Linkin Park songs on here, like Crawling, New Divide, What I've Done, Leave Out All the Rest, No More Sorrow, Valentine's Day, and In the End," Beast Boy replied. "I also have a few 3 Doors Down songs, like Kryptonite, Changes, and Never Will I Break. I've also got Breaking Inside and Second Chance by Shinedown, and a whole lot of Nickelback songs. I have some songs by Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, and Within Temptation on here, too, and a few songs by Three Days Grace. There are others, too…."

As he finished the list, the song changed to a Three Days Grace song – Pain. As it played, Raven blinked as she processed Beast Boy's song list.

"Wow, Beast Boy…" Raven murmured. "I… Why do you like the kind of songs I like?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know… they just… I-I found some on YouTube one day and I took a liking to them…"

Pain changed to Never Too Late, which they listened to in silence. As the song began to end, Raven said, "Beast Boy… I like these songs, you know. Why haven't you ever played them before?"

"Usually someone else's iPod was charging or playing," Beast Boy replied. "And… I guess I'm afraid of them finding out I like these kind of songs…"

Just then, Animal I Have Become began to play. Raven blushed a little.

"Th-this is one of my favorite songs," she murmured.

"Mine, too," Beast Boy mumbled. As the lead singer began to sing, she automatically began to hum along softly. Beast Boy looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Humming, what does it sound like?" Raven retorted sarcastically.

As the second verse began, Beast Boy asked, "So… uh… why do you like this song so much?"

Raven hesitated, then replied, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"…Deal. Go."

Raven blinked, blushing, and looked away. "W-well, I like it because it reminds me of myself, especially before and during the time of the prophecy. I felt like it was pointless for you all, even though you understood what was to happen. I felt like nothing could change what I was to become, and what I was to do to this world…" She trailed off, then looked to Beast Boy. "Your turn," she said quickly.

"Oh, uh…" Beast Boy paused for a second, thinking. Then he said, "After the Beast thing with Adonis, I heard this on YouTube, and it just reminded me of that. I-I felt confused and angry and stuff… and, well... I-I just wanted it to be over..."

The song was on the last chorus, and the sun was beginning to set. Beast Boy blinked as he heard footsteps in the hall coming towards them – Robin and Starfire. He got up to take out his iPod, as the song had currently ended, but Raven got up too and touched his shoulder.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," she murmured, giving him a quick hug. Beast Boy returned the hug before she drew away. She hesitated for a moment, then planted a quick peck on Beast Boy's cheek. He blinked in surprise, touching the spot lightly, as she turned away and asked, "Want some tea?"

Shaking himself back to reality, Beast Boy murmured, "Sure. Thanks, Raven. Want any tofu with it?"

Raven shrugged. "Sounds good." He smiled lightly, and she softly smiled back.

_**End**_

_A/N: I know, I know, lame ending. It was all I could think of… But I hope you enjoyed!! I was listening to the songs mentioned above, and a few others, and I came up with this... BBRae rocks!! Yay!_

_Review or don't review - I don't care! If you read this, I just hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
